parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Winx Returns
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): The Winx Returns At Tyler's House Tyler was Thinking of His Girlfriend Flora * Adagio: You Ok? * Tyler Klause: Yeah, Just thinking about the winx girls * Adagio: Mom, Dad. * Bodi (Hologram): Yes Son? * Adagio: Can I go on the date with Claudette? * Darma (Hologram): Yes Son You May. * Adagio: Thanks. * Flora Rings the doorbell on tyler's house. * Adagio: Who is It? * Flora (Sing-Song): It's Me * Tyler Klause: Yo. * Flora Opens the Door on Tyler's House * Flora: Flora Is Here to be With You Tyler * Tyler Klause: Nice. * Adagio: I'm going to Claudette's Home * Flora: Ok Im gonna stay with tyler * Adagio went to Claudette's Home * Adagio: Mr. & Mrs. Wolf. * Humphrey and Kate: Yes? * Adagio: Can I see your daughter, Claudette? * Bloom: We're With Adagio * Stella: Yes We Like To Help * Musa: And Flora's With Tyler * Tecna: We Can Help Adagio Pick out the Date * Aisha: Yeah and Hope Adagio Dosen't Get into trouble * Adagio: I'm already have the date! * Aisha: And We're Supposed to Keep an Eye on you Two to be sure you don't get into trouble got it? * Adagio: I always avoid trouble and i get the point. * Humphrey: Hey Kate where's tyler? * Kate: He's with Flora, remember? * Humphrey: I Knew That * Winston: Sorry Adagio on you're date with claudette you might need some serious looking after * Winston giggles * Adagio: I Understand Winston * Peter Griffin: Ouch. * Winston Shutters * Winston: Im Glad You Understand * Adagio and Claudette are kissing behind the bush * Aisha: Found You. * Adagio and Claudette: DON'T INTRUPT OUR KISS! * Bloom: Too Bad Adagio You're With us So we Have to Watch Over You * Adagio: Just let us be! * Stella: Not Gonna Happen. * Tecna: We'll Be Keeping an Eye On You Two * Claudette: NO! * Adagio and Claudette goes inside the very darkest cave * Aisha: Frozen Wave * Aisha Casts Her Frozen Wave Magic to Block the Darkest Cave Entrance * Adagio: Come On Claudette let's go to your den instead. * Musa: Solo of Harmony * Musa Casts Her spell to make adagio and claudette sleep * Bloom: Nice work Musa * Gark (As Unknown Ranger): HEY! * Stella: Get Away From Her Gark! * Stella Uses her Light Magic to Make Gark Blind * Gark (As Unknown Ranger): I'm not Gark, I'm Ben Tennyson * Bloom: You Can't Fool us Gark * Gark (As Unknown Ranger): (In Ben's Voice) I'm Ben * Aisha: Yep It's Ben All Right * Musa: Ben What Happened to You * Gark (As Unknown Ranger): (In Ben's Voice) I'm in this form. * Tecna: Don't Worry Ben We'll Get You Out of There * Gark (As Unknown Ranger): (In Ben's Voice) YOU'RE ALL IN THIS POWER DRAINING TRAP! * Stella: We'll Don't Worry We'll Call for Help * Gark (As Unknown Ranger): I FOOLED YOU ALL I SOUND LIKE BEN TENNYSON! * Bloom: DRAGON ENERGY! * Bloom Uses her Dragon Magic and Fires at Gark (As Unknown Ranger) * Gark: Your powers are weak! * Stella: We'll Watch This * Stella And Musa: CONVERGENCE! SOLAR SLEEP SONG! * Gark Falls Asleep * Stella: You've Been awake Long Enough Gark. *Adagio: Gark's Asleep *Claudette: Can I go with you Adagio? *Adagio: No Claudette the winx said they keep an eye on us so we'd better follow there rules *Claudette: I hope we don't get ourselves get caught. *Runt: Trust Me We Won't *Stinky: He's Right. *Claudette: Thanks Guys Now Let's Take Gark Back to Wolf Village *Runt, Stinky, And Claudette threw gark in the portal back to wolf village *Meanwhile Gark Landed back in wolf village with the portal closed *Gark: What just happened? Where is my friends? *Grey: You're Dead Meat Gark! *Grey Attacks Gark Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Sarah Jeffery as Flora